I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microscopy and, more specifically, to systems and methods for autofocusing a microscope and computational microscopy systems and methods.
II. Background Information
Today's commercial microscopes rely on expensive and delicate optical lenses and typically need additional hardware to share and process acquired images. Moreover, for scanning optical microscopy, additional expensive equipment such as accurate mechanics and scientific cameras are required. A new generation of microscope technology, known as computational microscopy, has begun to emerge, and makes use of advanced image-processing algorithms (usually with hardware modifications) to overcome limitations of conventional microscopes. A computational microscope can, in some cases, produce high-resolution digital images of samples without using expensive optical lenses. In addition, a computational microscope may open the door for additional capabilities based on computer vision, sharing of data, etc.